Una pequeña muestra de afecto
by angel-Utau
Summary: Por una noche quería intentar pagar su deuda, ser el pilar que él era para ella y devolverle a Ikuto toda su ayuda. Por una noche ignoraría todo y sería ella la que cuidase de él.


**Dissclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit; solo me pertenece la idea de esta one-shot.

Eran las tantas de la madrugada y Amu no conseguía dormir; no era por la presencia de Ikuto –desgraciadamente ya se había acostumbrado—, ni por falta de sueño; simplemente su corazón no había dejado de latir desde que Tadase había puesto un pie en su cuarto, y aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese momento, seguía latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

_Una vez te dije que estaba enamorado de amuleto corazón, ¿recuerdas? Amuleto corazón era tan impactante en ese momento... estaba ciego y no podía ver la línea entre ella y tú como una chica normal, aunque ambas sois la misma chica. Fallé aun siendo tan obvio. Pero, contra más tiempo pasaba contigo, poco a poco iba entendiendo que amuleto corazón es solo una parte de ti. Cuando te confesaste, te rechacé, y luego te dije que estaba enamorado de una parte de ti, y te hice daño dos veces; por todo eso quería pedirte disculpas. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, quiero verte de la misma forma sin importar cuán diferente pueda ser tu apariencia. Ahora mismo no soy tan fuerte como cuando hago el cambio de personalidad, pero quiero decírtelo; puedo no ser digno, pero... ¿puedo estar enamorado de ti?_

Su príncipe al fin se había enamorado de ella al completo, lo que había estado soñando desde hacía tiempo por fin se había realidad. Era tan maravilloso, tan mágico… Y no podía disfrutarlo.

Aunque le había hecho inmensamente feliz haber superado a la aparentemente inalcanzable Corazón, había cosas_ (algo)_ más importantes rondando por su cabeza: el chico que dormía a su lado para esconderse de EASTER.

_Me estoy encariñando contigo, porque soy un niño. Consiénteme._

Con solo recordar lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás su corazón latía con más fuerza si era posible, con tanta que resonaba en sus oídos y le dificultaba la respiración. Si Ikuto estuviese unos centímetros más arriba seguro que el sonido le despertaría, porque seguía aferrado a ella, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda y la cabeza contra su abdomen; parte de sus piernas estaban enredadas y su aliento chocaba contra la poca piel al descubierto de su vientre.

_Sí tengo a alguien que me gusta... tú._

Una parte de ella, una que desconocía en gran parte, deseaba que por una vez –desde que ella lo conocía— Ikuto estuviese diciendo la verdad y no fuese unas de sus constantes tomaduras de pelo, aunque luego le fuese difícil aclarar sus sentimientos.

_Realmente no me crees. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo... date prisa y crece._

Otra parte de ella deseaba sacarle a patadas de la cama, pero esta ya había tirado la toalla: en el momento que se descuidaba un segundo su cama había sido invadida y su cuerpo reclamado como estufa. Siempre acababan igual: los dos entre las sábanas de su estrecha cama.

Como quería golpearlo, como quería patearlo… pero cuando forcejeaban y veía las ojeras bajo sus ojos, Amu perdía las fuerzas para hacerlo; y cuando la estrechaba contra él en sueños y a penas sentía unos débiles latidos, Amu se obligaba a relajarse para que el incómodo descanso de ambos fuese mejor para él.

La verdad era que, por mucho que la molestase cada vez que se veían, Ikuto había hecho muchas cosas por ella: ayudarla a recuperar sus huevos X, enseñarle ese parque de atracciones y compartir algunos de sus pensamientos con ella, evitar la gran mayoría de sus caídas...

¿Y ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella por él?

Estaba allí en su cama, enfermo, no sabía por qué, ni de qué, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que ocultarlo en su habitación en unas condiciones más bien precarias; le sabía a poco, a demasiado poco, le sabía a egoísmo por depender de alguien, y le sabia a inutilidad por no ser capaz de pagar con la misma moneda.

No era el momento de estar pensando en ella y sus fantasías amorosas, ya habría tiempo para todo eso -cuando Ikuto dejase de correr y de tener las manos siempre frías-; por una noche quería intentar pagar su deuda, ser el pilar que él era para ella y devolverle a Ikuto toda su ayuda.

Con cuidado, muy despacio, logró liberarse del abrazo de Ikuto y bajar de la cama; intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sacó unas de las cestas de mimbre de debajo de esta para coger la manta que inútilmente había intentado que Ikuto usara en lugar de sus sábanas; agarró con cierta desgana algunos de los cojines más grandes de la habitación y los acomodó como buenamente pudo en su cabeza y espalda.

Por una noche ignoraría todo (peligros, declaraciones reales y falsas, repercusiones en la mañana...) y sería ella la que cuidase de él.

_Me diste calor la otra noche, hazlo de nuevo. _

Solo por esa noche...

Bueno bueno bueno, mira quién sigue viva (_¿Quién? ¡¿Yo?! nah...)._

Me he tirado la vida para editar este one-shot desde que lo publiqué, es vergozoso (pero no más que estar en hiatus); la idea es la misma, pero mejor enfocada (creo), aunque la puntuación, hablando en general de mis últimos escritos, parece que ha empeorado. No sé... Estoy muy desanimada: odio la cercanía de la vida adulta, odio la universidad, odio mi dramatismo...

En fin, para aclararlo por si acaso: he mezclado escenas del manga y del anime, así como si fuese un cóctel, porque me ha dado la real gana; igual que he dejado la confesión de Tadase (que inicialmente iba a borrar y he terminado escribiendo de pe a pa), porque aunque amo el Amuto, no puedo negar que es una de las confesiones más bonitas que he visto y me ha parecido que necesitaba ser recordada.

Siento estar desaparecida, no sé si es que estoy demasiado desanimada en general o que la procrastinación con la que vivo está digievolucionando o qué sé yo, pero real que no tengo ánimos para hacer nada: ni universidad, ni escribir, ni cursos a los que me he apuntado voluntariamente (solo se salva el baile porque he mejorado la relación con mis compañeras, y la lectura en estos últimos días porque he reavivado mi amor por _Crónicas lunares_, pero eso sí, no soy capaz de ponerme a leer otra cosa). No es como otros años en los que he tenido rachas largas de bajón que luego se han pasado, ahora mismo vivo en una constante montaña rusa: me levanto bien, al instante estoy mal, luego mejoro, luego vuelvo a estar depre, otra vez hype y risas, otra vez mirada perdida... Día tras otro.

Bueno, al menos me alegra haber terminado de editar esto y haber podido publicarlo, aunque el fándom esté prácticamente muerto (o eso parezca); gracias a todos los que hayáis leído, y espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos kisses a todos


End file.
